The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly to a quantum dot light-emitting diode and a display device.
Wavelength of quantum dot material, having advantages of a broad excitation spectrum, a high electron mobility, and a high light purity, may be varied with size of the quantum dot materials. Thus, the quantum dot materials are widely used in display devices.
In quantum dot liquid crystal display technology, quantum dot materials are used in backlights of liquid crystal displays. Luminescence properties of quantum dots emit a red light and a green light under a light irradiation of a blue light-emitting diode. The red light, the green light and a blue light pass through a thin film and are recombined to form a white light and make the backlight of the liquid crystal displays have a remarkable luminous effect.
Quantum dot light-emitting diode technology is a real self-luminous display technology compared to the quantum dot liquid crystal technology which only has a remarkable luminous effect. A quantum dot layer is disposed between an electron transmission layer and a hole transmission layer in the quantum dot light-emitting diode technology. Electrons and holes are transported to the quantum dot layer in response to an applied electric. Carriers are recombined to form excitons seized by the quantum dot light-emitting materials to emit a light. The quantum dot light-emitting diodes of the present disclosure can realize self-luminosity, but also the quantum dot light-emitting has a short lifespan.